wrathofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update 0.12
The Game Update 0.12 has been playable non-stop since 23 November 2011, 4pm ET (9pm GMT) to 28 November 2011, 10am ET (3pm GMT). Gameplay Friends All current'' Friend Lists'' have been wiped to accommodate the changes below: *''Friend Invites'' are now reciprocal meaning that the player you are attempting to friend will get the invite and must approve the invite before they are added to your List. Once accepted, the Friend ''invite will add that player to your ''List ''and you to their ''List. * Friend ''invites will give you a notification in the bottom right of the screen when they are sent. The player that sent the invite will appear in your ''Friends List with a note that invite is pending. To accept the invite, right click on their name and choose the appropriate entry. * You will now receive notifications in the bottom right when Friends ''perform certain events like logging in and out of the game. Personal Score All account gameplay statistics (''Kills, Deaths, Scores, etc.) have been wiped due to the changes of how the data being stored and how we store the data on characters. Also the following tweaks have been provided: *We’ve tweaked how points are awarded in Scenarios where killing a player awards points. *The formula for calculating the player’s Personal Score ''within a Scenario has been modified based on feedback and metrics. Player Progression All account progression (Experience, ''Level, etc.) has been wiped to accommodate the following change: * The Level ''cap for characters has been adjusted. There is no longer a cap at ''Level ''40 – instead, you will continue to gain Experience even at ''Level ''40. Upon finishing ''Level ''40 you will increase your ''Mastery Tier, becoming Level ''1 in the new ''Mastery Tier, and continue leveling up to 40 for that Tier. The rewards and benefits for leveling and obtaining Mastery Tiers will be added in subsequent Beta ''phases. Reward Spinner * As the first iteration and phase of our rewards system, we have implemented a ''Reward Spinner window that will load as players return to the Lobby ''at the end of each Scenario. * There are six reels on the ''Reward Spinner and the number of reels available will be based on the performance of the player and their team in the Scenario. Achieve more in each game to unlock more reels, increasing your chances of higher rewards. * To see what you won, click the Spin ''button and wait for the spinning reels to settle. * Currently Gold is the only reward granted in varying amounts. Targeting * Non-player entities in the world will no longer be targetable via ''Tab Targeting; this includes turrets, totems, and the like. Tab Targeting ''will no longer get stuck if a non-player entity (turret, totem, etc.) is targeted via clicking. * Made additional adjustments to the ''Tab Targeting mechanic to make it feel smoother and more intuitive. Heroes New Hero: Aessa Aessa the White Lion makes her debut! * A White Lion who guards and defends her allies. * Gets more powerful when nearby allies are attacked. * Redirects damage intended for her allies to herself instead. New Hero: Gromki Gromki the Runepriest shatters your expectations! * A Runepriest who focuses on making enemies more vulnerable. * Applies potent long-duration debuffs. * Can end his own debuffs in exchange for damage spikes. Available Heroes The Heroes available for this phase of Beta ''has changed with the introduction of two new Heroes and Amenadresh's readdition. The full list of Heroes available in this build is as follows: *Aessa the White Lion *Amenadresh the Liche Priest *Bax the Black Orc *Conrad the Warrior Priest *Durrig the Engineer *Felicia the Bright Wizard *Glowgob the Shaman *Gromki the Runepriest *Ikkrik the Gutter Runner *Ilanya the Sorceress *Kaelin the Dryad *Korelei the Witch Elf *Korith the Shadow Warrior *Nethys the Vampiress *Thagison the Slayer *Volrik the Marauder *Zathis the Assassin General * The maximum range of most long-range attacks is now universally 65 feet. Ilanya and Korith remain at 100 foot ranges * Fixed several ''Snare ''effects which were unintentionally stacking together. * Fixed several ''Sprint ''effects which were unintentionally stacking together. 'Amenadresh' * ''Djaf’s Curse: This ability no longer reduces the target’s crit chance. Instead, it now temporarily negates the target’s armor. * Djedra’s Undying Legions: ''This new ability replaces ''Neru’s Protection. Creates a field which heals allies in the area for a portion of the damage they deal. * Neru’s Protection: This ability has been removed, and replaced by Djedra’s Undying Legions. * Sakhmet’s Sandstorm: The effect of this ability now moves with the target instead of being anchored to the ground. The sandstorm visual effect has been slightly adjusted. * Usekhp’s Desiccation: The effect of this ability now moves with the target instead of being anchored to the ground. This ability has a new visual effect around the target. 'Bax' * Bax’s base movement speed has been slightly increased. 'Conrad' * Conrad’s damage has been increased. * Conrad’s armor has been increased. * Conrad’s base movement speed has been slightly increased. * Divine Aegis: This ability now absorbs damage, and repeatedly causes area healing around Conrad. * Sigmar’s Wrath: The damage and healing from this ability are now area effects around Conrad. 'Durrig' * Durrig’s damage has been slightly reduced. 'Felicia' * Felicia’s damage has been reduced. 'Ikkrik' * Ikkrik’s damage has been slightly reduced. 'Ilanya' * Ilanya’s damage has been reduced. 'Kaelin' * Kaelin’s base movement speed has been slightly increased. * Kaelin’s damage has been slightly increased. 'Korith' * Korith’s damage has been slightly reduced. 'Nethys' * Nethys’s base movement speed has been slightly increased. 'Thagison' * Thagison’s base movement speed has been slightly increased. 'Volrik' * Volrik’s base movement speed has been slightly increased. * Terrible Embrace: Fixed a bug which caused visual effects to occasionally not be displayed. 'Zathis' * Zathis’s base movement speed has been slightly increased. * Ambush: Fixed a bug which occasionally caused this ability to root the target even when not used from stealth. * Cloak of Shadows: Fixed several damage-over-time effects which were not being correctly removed by this ability. Scenarios 'New Scenario: Black Fire Pass' * Battle for control of Runes within the crumbled majesty of the Dwarf towers of Black Fire Pass. * Kill players for points, and secure any 3 Runes in your team’s tower to quickly gain points over time. Do not let the other team take your Runes! Protect them at all costs – and don’t let an enemy team gather 3 Runes either! Get out there and get them for yourself. General *The'' Loading Screen'' has been modified to provide information about the current Scenario. This replaces the separate Tutorial comic window that presented this information previously. Once the zone is loaded, you will be able to press any key to continue and enter the Scenario proper. This will give you time to read the information on the loading screen before being dumped into the Scenario. 'Arena' *The lighting in the Arena has been improved to add to the ambience of the zone. 'Mourkain Temple' * The lighting in Mourkain Temple has been improved to add to the ambience of the zone. User Interface * The placements of a number of onscreen elements have been modified slightly to allow for better viewing. * The respawn window has been updated. It now combines the Hero Selection screens with the countdown timer to make it simpler to change up your strategy and get back into the fight. * The Wave ''timer will now allow you to respawn anytime after the initial countdown has expired. Once the countdown has finished, the ''Respawn ''button will be available and remain available until you are ready. This is a change from the previous iteration where the ''Respawn ''button had to be pushed before the wave timer counted down or it would require you sit through another ''Wave. * Kill ''alerts that are located under the mini-map have been changed to a simpler format and color-coded to show which teams are involved. * ''Kill ''alerts will no longer appear when a non player entity (ex. Turret) has been killed. * When a non-player entity (ex. Turret) gets a ''Kill, the Kill ''messages will indicate the controller properly. * Kill messages will now show how many Scenario points were awarded to your team for the ''Kill ''(where applicable). * Objectives on the mini-map will now show prior to the match starting. Audio * Zone audio has been implemented for the existing scenarios. * Created a variety of new ability effects for new Heroes and iterated the effects of others * Added VO for several new characters, and new lines for old ones Lobby General * Legacy art in the client has been updated to reflect the Wrath of Heroes style. * Slash commands will no longer accept partial input. This has been done to prevent confusion when typing in commands. 'Warband' * You can now invite players to your ''Warband ''by name via a dedicated interface in the ''Warband ''menu. Previously you could only invite players that were on your friends list from an auto-populated list of friends. 'Profile' * The profile page now includes your current ''Mastery Tier as well as your level. *''Clan Tags'' have been added to the profile page. Clan Tags can be up to four characters and are prefaced onto your display name in the game. Clan Tags can be changed once set and are subject to the same rules and terms of service as display names. * The Best Moments section will now highlight the best statistics on a per-match basis. Best Scores ''on a per-Hero basis have been moved to the ''Hero Stats page. *''Support has been renamed to ''Assists ''and the values for this statistic tweaked slightly to better represent its purpose. 'Tactics' * While we work on the progression systems further and react to your feedback, Tactics have been disabled for this build. 'Heroes' * The icons and layout of the Heroes pages has been updated. 'Last Game Stats' * The end of game notification that identifies how many matches you have participated in will now use the proper value. This fixes an issue where it was reported the number of wins and not total matches. 'Hero Stats' * The ''Hero Stats page has been added to show per-hero statistics and details. A full list of all Heroes played can be found here and you can see exactly how good you were on each Hero as well as your best overall Statistics. *Fixed an issue where the Hero Records would not report properly if a hero used to get the ''Score ''was no longer available for play. Category:Patch Notes